Pokemon shipping!
by Wolfsnivy700
Summary: Request a ship, and I'll make a one-shot for it!
1. Chapter 1: Twinleafshipping

**This is a series of one-shots of Pokemon ships I'm doing. Request any ship you want, and I'll try to use your ship.**

Number One: Twinleafshipping

Dawn's Birthday

Dawn's POV

My thirteenth birthday was in one week, and I couldn't be more excited. Ash was visiting from the Unova region, Brock was taking two weeks off his Pokemon doctor training, and it was just like old times.

My mom invited a bunch of old friends, such as May, Zoe, Kenny, and...Barry? "Mom," I said, exasperatedly. "You invited Barry?" My mom looked both surprised and amused.

"What? I've seen you two hang out together, I know his dad, and I like him. He's cute."

"But mom, he's so...Barry..."

My mom laughed. "I'm sure he'll have a great time. _And_ you," she added.

I exited the house and headed to the Pokemon Center, where Ash and Brock were staying, when I collided with someone.

"MAN! I don't have time to fine all you people, you know!" the person I ran into said. He looked up. "Oh, it's you, Dawn."

"Hello, Barry," I grumbled, rubbing my head. I glared at the blond haired thirteen year-old.

He folded his arms. "I would fine you, but since your birthday's in a week, and I need to stay on your good side, I'll let it slide this time." I remembered what my mom said, and tried to be friendly.

"So," I said. "How's it going?"

He shrugged. "Meh, I'm okay, lost a few battles, won a few. But mostly won them," he said, smirking. "I'm hyped for your party, Dawn. Later!" And within seconds, he was gone.

I finally got to the Pokemon Center, where Ash and Brock were discussing type matchups. "Hey guys, sorry," I said. "I got delayed."

"Let me guess," Ash said. "Barry." I was surprised.

"How did you know?"

Brock smiled. "He left in a hurry a while ago. He was off to find you a present. He said he was worried he couldn't find the right gift in time. You must have bumped into him on his way.

"Well," I said, thoughtfully. "He really does care about more than the free cake. Well, I'm starving, let's get some food."

Barry's POV

Man, that present thing was harder than I expected. I searched and searched for the perfect present for Dawn, but nothing seemed right. I had this strange gut feeling it had to be **perfect.**

I gave up on the present. I could do it tomorrow.

I headed back to my house. My dad was in the living room, watching TV. "What's your present?" He called as I began making dinner. Me and my dad have this agreement that if he trains me once a week, I cook dinner once a week. I stink at cooking, but my dad seems to like it. Either that or he's being nice.

"I couldn't find the right one today," I said, filling a pot with water. He nodded.

"Ah, I see. Do you feel like it has to be perfect?" I turned around to look at him.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Just a hunch." But his eyes shone in that way when he knows something I don't. "Here's some advice, son. Get her something that reminds you of her."

"Thanks, dad."

After dinner, I went up to my room, and flipped through my photo book. A picture caught my eye. One of my mom and me. A sharp pain filled my head. I had to get out of there, quick.

* * *

I sat by Lake Acucity, which is where I go when that kind of thing happens. My head cleared, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Barry?"

I turned around and saw Dawn, standing in the meadow surrounding the lake. "Hi Dawn," I managed. She sat down beside me and looked at me, worried.

"I saw you walk by. You looked in pain, so I followed to see what was wrong."

I sighed. "Dawn, have I ever told you about my mother?" Dawn suddenly looked up.

"No, you haven't," she said, quietly.

We were silent for a bit, then I pulled out a picture of a young, blond woman with curly hair out of my pocket. "That's my mom. She was the nicest, sweetest, funniest person I've ever known. I bonded with her instantly, since nobody else really liked me. Our personalities were so similar, we were practically best friends. Then, one day when I was five, we went skiing, and awoke a herd of sleeping Mamoswine, who began to stampede. Me and my dad escaped, but my mom..." I stopped talking and looked away. "That memory still haunts me, and sometimes, I have a flashback, which gives me a piercing headache. But whenever I come here...It clears my head for some reason."

They were both silent until Dawn said, "Barry, I'm so-" I held up a hand.

"It's alright. It's the past, and I have to focus on the present." I smiled weakly. "Dawn, thanks for listening to me. It's getting late, so we should probably go home. Goodbye." And I headed back home.

Dawn's POV

I walked home, uncomfortably. That had got to be the saddest story I'd ever heard. I'd never seen that side of Barry before. Somehow I felt that that conversation had brought us closer.

I got home, where Ash and May were sitting on my couch, watching Pokemon contest recordings. I shook my head, smiling. Those two were just randomly in my house, alone together? They both without a doubt liked each other, but neither one knew the other one liked them.

"Hi, Dawn!" May cried, hugging me. "I just couldn't wait to give you your present. I got it about five months ago, I was so excited!" I laughed.

"You got _that_ excited?"

May folded her arms. "Hey, I don't get to see you often. I gotta get something good!"

"Man," exclaimed Ash. "I can't wait to see your face when you open your present! I can hardly wait!" Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika, pikachu!"

Piplup came running downstairs. "Pip!" it said, hugging my legs.

"Finally woke up, did you sleepyhead?" I giggled, rubbing its head. "Why don't you go play with Pikachu?"

Piplup ran off, giggling with Pikachu, while someone knocked on the door. May ran to the door. "Oh, hey Brock!" she said, letting him in.

"I was just talking to your mom, Dawn," he said, taking his coat off. "She's going to move your party to tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Ash asked, sitting up. "I haven't wrapped it, or anything! Gotta go, Dawn," he said, getting his jacket on. "Gotta get ready!"

"Bye Ash!" we said.

We spent the next few hours helping mom set up the party. The next morning, I woke up, and began brushing my hair. "You ready for today, Piplup?" I asked, pulling my dress on.

"Pip!" the tiny blue penguin Pokemon said, happily.

I rushed downstairs, where all my friends were waiting. "Hi, Dawn!" Zoe said, smiling, and hugged me.

"How's it going, Dee Dee?" Kenny asked, grinning.

"Don't call me Dee Dee!" I fumed. He knew how I hated that nickname!

"Alright!" my mom called. "We'll have birthday cake first! Then presents, and then you guys can hang around and chat, like teenagers do."

She guided me to the table, and left the room. Everybody found their seats. My mom must have appeared in the kitchen door with the cake behind me, because everybody began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you-cha cha cha! (that was probably Barry)- happy birthday to you- cha cha cha!- happy birthday, dear Dawn -cha cha cha!- happy birthday to you -cha cha cha!"

A Piplup cake was placed in front of me. I blew out the candles in one puff. Everybody started clapping.

Ash, Barry and May just started chowing down with no holding back, while Brock and Zoe were looking at them, with extreme amusement on their faces as they ate their cake politely.

"Okay!" mom said, clapping, once we were done. "Time for presents!"

I sat in a chair, while everyone else sat around me. "Zoe's first," mom said. Zoe brought up a box. I unwrapped it to find...

"Some new Pokeball seals!" I cried holding them up. "And a new dress!?" I added, holding up a long blue dress.

"For contests," Zoe said, as I hugged her.

"Thanks so much!"

"Alright," mom said. "Kenny's next!" He brought me a box. I opened it to find a plush Plusle.

"Aw!" I said. "It's so cute! But I DO realize why you gave it to me, and it's not funny. Thanks!"

"May's next!"

May brought over a small package. I unwrapped it and found a small SD card. "A new upgrade for my Poketch! Thanks May!"

Ash brought up a rectangular package, which turned out to be a movie, Brock brought me a Poffin Making Kit, and finally Barry's present was up.

He brought over a small case. I opened it up, where there was a silver necklace, with a bright blue gem as the pendant.

"Is that...?" I breathed.

"A Dawn Stone?" finished Barry. "Yeah. Is it too girly?" he asked, anxiously.

"No!" I said, in awe. "It's... _amazing_."

"Awesome, I was afraid you wouldn't like it," Barry sighed, relieved.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" everybody said. I jumped. I'd forgotten they were there!

"Aw, shut up, guys," Barry said, his cheeks pink. I smiled. This was the best birthday ever!

 **How was it? Well, review and fav if you like it, and don't forget to request a ship!**


	2. I can't see them!

**I can't see your reviews. I really want to see them, so try reviewing this post with the same thing you said last chapter, so I can see if it's a problem. Please, it would be extremely helpful.**

 **Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Ash x Sabrina

**Alright, Lord of Dong has requested an Ash x Sabrina, so...Also, I can't see your reviews on here, but some are popping up in my Gmail, so I apologize if your ship doesn't get picked. I'm really sorry if this one sucks, I'm gonna try my best on it! The episodes referenced in this are "Abra and the Psychic Showdown!" and "Haunter vs Kadabra!"**

After travelling in the Kalos region, Ash was staying in Kanto, planning his next route. He was staying in a hotel in Saffron city, after already visiting his friends and family in Pallet town. He had begun to train around Saffron city, since there was a majority of strong trainers just on the streets.

While training, he'd noticed that Sabrina, the Gym Leader of the city's Gym was around more than usual, watching his battles. Doesn't she have Gym battles to do? he wondered. He sure hoped she wasn't planning on shrinking him to the size of a doll again, because that was freaky.

There was something rather intriguing about Sabrina. Her calm, but focused appearance, her natural beauty...Yes, Ash admitted to himself. She was beautiful, but there was something about her that freaked him out.

One day, after defeating a trainer, he walked up to Sabrina, who was watching him yet again. "Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" he asked her. "Why've you been coming to watch my battles every day?"

"Because, Ash, it has been years since we've last met, and I want to rematch you," she replied, in that silent, yet commanding voice. "Your Haunter VS my Kadabra, just like last time."

"Sure thing!" Ash cheered, always game for a battle. "Let me just get Haunter from Professor Oak, real fast!" And he sprinted off.

Sabrina gazed after Ash. He was now fourteen years old, four years had passed since they had last met. There was something about the boy that...caught her attention. Ever since she had been brought out of her shell, she'd been experiencing weird feelings. Such as the feelings she had felt toward Ash, as he'd left. She knew she was older than he was, but still, these feelings rushed towards her like a flood she couldn't stop. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ash rushed back towards her.

"Okay," he said. "Would you like to battle, just right here?"

Sabrina nodded. "That's fine."

They kicked off the battle right away. It was close, but Ash's Haunter managed to knock out Kadabra.

"The Pokemon on both sides did awesome!" Ash said, shaking Sabrina's hand, and grinning. "It was nice battling with you!"

"You too," she said, quietly.

"Hey, you know what?" Ash suggested. "We should go get some lunch! I'm starving! You in?"

Sabrina nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

"Great! Where should we go? There's Psyduck Cuisine, Starmie's Smoothies, Charmeleon's Grill..." he started rambling on about all the places to eat in Saffron. Sabrina smiled, a bit wider this time. This boy was certainly...captivating.

 **Too short? Not shippy enough? I dunno, but don't forget to leave requests, and hopefully I can see them 0-0. Bye for now!**


End file.
